One Hundred Different Ways
by Love Me Like Sunday
Summary: 100 drabbles for the Zutara100 LJ community. ZukoKatara WIP
1. New Kind of Strange

**Prompt:** #001 Beginnings  
**Title:** New Kind of Strange  
**Word Count:** 232  
**Rating:** K  
**Author's Notes:** This is my first attempt at anything fanfic-ish. Or writing anything for fun, period. I hope this is at least halfway decent.

* * *

In the beginning Katara knew he was wrong and she knew he had to be defeated. It had all been so clear. The Avatar had finally returned after one hundred years and they were the good guys. The banished prince was the enemy. He wanted to ruin Aang, and along with hi all hopes of peace between the nations. All because of his own selfish desires. Back then, everything made sense. 

A sign escaped her lips as she sat up. Sleep eluded her as her mind twisted itself into knots over her latest conundrum. It made her mind ache and all other thoughts dissolve. Her eyes tiredly made their way around camp, falling on each member of their ragtag group. Aang and Momo to her left, Sokka to her right, Appa in the distance and, finally, the newest member, Zuko. The fallen Fire prince slept directly across from her and something about it did not sit well with her. He made her feel strange when he was around. Not the good kind of strange, either. More like that odd feeling you get when you eat the wrong kind of berries, not good at all. What was he doing here? He was their enemy.

Prince Zuko stirred as her eyes lingered on him. Katara watched in fascinated horror as his yellow eyes opened and locked with hers.

Suddenly, she wasn't so sure anymore ...


	2. Something Missing

**Prompt:** #094 Lost  
**Title:** Something Missing  
**Word Count:** 182  
**Rating:** K  
**Author's Note:** I think this one came out pretty well. It's cute. And, it jumped out at me while I was in the shower, the jerk. I knew if I didn't get it out tonight it would be lost and I would be kicking myself.

* * *

_Sigh_

There's that noise, _again!_ Aang snapped to attention and his gaze swivelled to Katara. From across Appa's back he could see nothing wrong with her, which only furthered his irritation. Sokka, who had been arguing with Momo over who was more deserving of the last roll of bread–and losing, badly–also turned to the afflicted girl. Squealing in triumph, Momo snatched to bread away from a distracted Sokka and scurried over to Aang. Sokka eyed the lemur grumpily and crossed his arms.

"Will you stop with the sighing already! Gees!"

"Eh?" Katara's attention immediately went to Aang after his unexpected outburst. She was surprised to find three sets of eyes peering back at her curiously. A light pink blush immediately found it's way to her cheeks. "What!"

"Somethin' wrong? You keep acting all girly and sighing." Katara's eye rolled at Sokka's words.

"Don't you feel like something is missing? Like we left something behind?" Her eyes starting roaming the ocean below them, unconsciously looking for any sign of a Fire Nation ship.

For the one hundred fifty-third time that afternoon, Katara sighed.


	3. Waterbending Water Balloons

**Prompt:** #004 Wealth  
**Title:** Waterbending Water Balloons  
**Word Count:** 186  
**Rating:** K

* * *

From a distance he watched her. The clothes on her back, the way she wore her hair, even her mannerisms all screamed 'peasant'. However, Zuko knew better. He knew that the Avatar's group was far more rich in ways he would never be, in ways that actually mattered. 

Concealed by the shadows of the giant oak he sat under, the banished Prince Zuko watched Katara practice her waterbending. She pulled the water from the gourd at her side, pushing and pulling, making the water answer to her call. He eyes glittered with determination and a mischievous glint. _This should be interesting_. Katara pulled the water together to form a ball in each hand as she prepared to attack.

"Hey!" "What was that for?" Aang and Sokka cried out in unison. Laughter bubbled forth from Katara, the sight of them soaking wet too much for her. At Sokka's demands to dry him off her laughter increased. Aang joined in the laughter, as did Sokka, albeit reluctantly. Zuko hid a smile as he watched the trio of friends. Yes, she was most definitely more wealthy than he.


	4. Warrior Hands

**Prompt:** #022 Hands  
**Title:** Warrior Hands  
**Word Count:** 183  
**Rating:** K , Maybe T?

* * *

A small smile lifted the corners of his mouth as he felt a lightly calloused set of hands run over his bare chest. That was something he would never tire of. 

"Zuko? It's time to get up." Katara pushed onto one elbow as she sat up and leaned over him. The ends of her hair tickled his chest near her hand. Although Zuko was perfectly awake he would feign sleep for a little longer, if only to have her lean a little closer. He fought the urge to smile as she fell right into his trap. "Zuko?" With her face so close to his own, he couldn't fight the need to grab her any longer. Yellow eyes snapped open and a small breathy gasp passed through Katara's lips as he pulled her on top of him, effectively trapping her hand between them.

Katara pressed her lips to his in a chaste kiss. She ran her free hand down the side of his face and over his scar. Zuko smiled again and his eyes slid closed. Oh, how he loves those little warrior hands.


	5. News!

**Prompt:** #040 Reveal  
**Title:** News!  
**Word Count:** 226  
**Rating:** K

* * *

The sound of her quick footfalls reached Prince Zuko's ears before he could ever see Katara. That she was so eager to see him after only a day's absence brought a smile to his face and a warmth to his heart. _'There is something about this woman ...'_ he told himself. As she rounded the corner he picked up his pace to a quick, but steady, walk. Laughter filled his ears as she came upon him, flinging herself into his embrace. "'Tara," was all he said as he hugged her to him and smelled her hair. 

She pulled back slightly and looked up at him with a bright smile, excitement written all over her face. "Zuko! I have to tell you something! It's great news! More like fantastic!" Now it was his turn to laugh. "Calm down." She did. "Now, what is it that is so important?"

"Um, well ... you see ..." Here she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her nerves got so bad all of a sudden she didn't think she'd be able to tell him. "I'm ... I'm pregnant." Lips parted into a smile and eyes opened to gaze at her husband.

For a brief second he had a slack-jawed, blank look on his face. With the next second it brought pure joy. He pulled his wife to him in another hug. "Oh, 'Tara."


	6. Battle Scar

**Prompt: **#082 War  
**Title: **Battle Scar  
**Word Count: **253  
**Author's Note:** This didn't come out how I planned at all! I got this idea while I was at work last night, so I had all night to plan and stew on it. Except, not really because were so insanely busy! Ah, oh well! I hope it came out okay. PS. I'm interested to see how everyone thinks the battle ended and what happened to Zuko.

* * *

The ground was scorched and burning in some places, in others the earth jutted up at unnatural angles. Sounds of a fierce battle raged all around, drowning all other sound out. This time the Fire Nation was not the aggressor, it was the Earth Nation. Their king had become too power hungry for his own good and decided he wanted a piece of the Land of Fire for himself. 

Fire burst from Zuko's hands towards his enemy, ravaging all within it's path. The earthbender never had a chance. Over the years Zuko trained diligently and worked hard for his nation, he was one of the greatest rulers it had ever seen. Some attributed his prosperity to his wife, the Lady of the Water, but his power could not be denied. The path he left of fallen and injured earthbenders could attest to that.

Fire Lord Zuko fought hard against his enemy, felling them one by one. As he battled with one Earth combatant another snuck behind him and stabbed his dagger into the King's lower back. With a howl of rage, Zuko swung around and killed the coward that stabbed him and his original battle partner. He grasped for purchase against the pain, for anything that would keep him from giving in. Zuko sank to his knees as his vision swam and only one thing came to his mind, Katara. As he repeated her name like a mantra his voice cracked from the pain that spread throughout his body. And, suddenly, all went black.


	7. Nervous

**Prompt: **#059 Suspicion  
**Title: **Nervous  
**Word Count: **206  
**Rating:** K  
**Author's Note:** I wonder what has him so worked up. ; )

* * *

"Hmm ..." _'Something seems off with him today.'_ Zuko never ceased to amaze and confuse Katara. She had never known anyone that could contradict themselves so well. One moment he was angry and determined, the next he could be cold and indifferent, but when they were together he was passionate and warm. Would the boy ever make up his mind? 

Out of the corner of her eye she watcher as he sat beside her. First, he crossed and uncrossed his arms, apparently never liking their position across his chest. Then, his leg twitched. And, it twitched again. To solve that problem he crossed his leg over the other with his ankle resting on his knee. Finally, he shifted his whole position. This wasn't the first time she had been witness to this new and strange behavior, oh no! For weeks he had been acting like this and she noticed it was only around her. 'Something is definitely up!'

"What is _with_ you? Why are you so jumpy? You've been acting this way for _weeks_! What is going on?" With a scowl set firmly in place she regarded him through heated eyes. When he turned to her she noted that he looked far more nervous than ever before.


	8. It's Not There

**Prompt:** #027 Mask  
**Title: **It's Not There  
**Word Count: **155  
**Rating:** K

* * *

It was wrong, W-R-O-N-G. He knew that, but nothing made him want to run and hide more than this. What he saw, it was right in front of him, was more than he could handle. So, he did what everyone does when they don't want to face something, he ignored it. 

From a distance Sokka watched his sister and the Fire Prince converse. The way Zuko was leering at Katara made him very uncomfortable. Okay, so he wasn't_ leering_, per se, but the fact that he was looking at her at all made Sokka's chest tighten in a way he did not like. He watched the shared smiles and the admiration shining in Katara's eyes as she spoke with the banished prince. Sokka's brow lowered and a frown settled across his tanned face. For now, he would act like he didn't see what was happening. If you don't acknowledge something it can't be true, right?


	9. Forest Fire

**Prompt:** #081 Ashes  
**Title:** Forest Fire  
**Word Count:** 248  
**Rating:** K for a "naughty" word.  
**Author's Note:** This has been sitting on my hard drive for a few days and I'm not terribly pleased with it. Constructive criticism is welcome!

* * *

Ashes. They were everywhere. Nothing was left untouched, not even the earth. 

Aang's eye moved from one end of the still smoking field to the other, taking in everything he could. Some of the field were still on fire, along with the villagers' houses. Their entire lives were going up in a thick, black, billowing smoke. He wanted to act like it was nothing, he wanted to pretend it wasn't the Fire Nation that did this. He wanted, he wanted, he wanted ...

Sokka gave a low grunt before speaking, "I guess forest fire can be ruled out."

Aang's shoulders drooped a little more at Sokka's words. His eyes moved to settle on Prince Zuko and Katara. Zuko had one arm wrapped tightly around Katara's shoulders and the other was pressed tightly to his side, his hand clenched in a fist and shaking. A familiar fire burned in the Prince's eyes. It's was one that Aang had been on the receiving end of many times before, but this time it wasn't meant for him.

"_I'll kill him,"_ Zuko growled out through clenched teeth. He would be _damned_ if he would let his father get away with this. Banishing him from his own lands was one thing, but he would never allow him to harm the people he and his new friends were trying to help. The people he had a new understanding of and the people that had so readily accepted him for him, not his wealth or status.


	10. Lighten Up, Boy

**Prompt:** #061 Birth  
**Title:** Lighten Up, Boy  
**Word Count:** 170  
**Rating:** G  
**Author's Notes:** A companion piece to _News! _I've had this for quite a while, just lazing about on my hard drive at work. I don't know about this one ... Also, it has been pointed out to me that Zhao is dead ... I didn't realize that at the time that I wrote this. Oh well.

* * *

Uncle Iroh sat at a low table pouring chamomile tea. "Come, nephew, have some tea. It will calm your nerves." The only response he got was a growl from across the room. Admiral Zhao, seated across from Iroh, gave a low chuckle as he turned to the young King. "Lighten up, boy." 

Although Zuko heard his uncle and Admiral speak to him, he wasn't listening. His mind was simultaneously focused and scattered, working one million miles a minute. _'Is it normal for it to take this long?'_ As if sensing his nephew's thoughts Iroh spoke, "Your mother took twice as long with you as she is now. Do not worry." Admiral Zhao nodded as her remembered the day.

The silence that had fallen over the group was interrupted by a series of short wails. Zuko immediately shot across the room to the door he knew hid his wife and child. After a few moments the midwife opened the door and ushered her King inside. "Come. Come meet you son."


	11. Thank You

**Prompt:** #072 Forgiveness  
**Title: **Thank You  
**Word Count: **183  
**Rating: **K  
**Author's Notes:** I don't have much to say about this. I think it's okay. Nothing great. I like serious Sokka.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Sokka's voice was strained as he spoke. "But, you have to understand that it isn't easy for us. You've been the enemy for so long." 

Zuko shifted his weight from one leg to the other grumpily and crossed his arms. A scowl had firmly settled across his face as he listened to Sokka's "speech". His eyes darted over to Katara briefly before they settled back on Sokka.

"Look, I'm not any good at this ..."

"Obviously." The corners of his mouth tipped downwards a little more.

A growl of frustration sounded in Sokka's throat. "Thank you for saving Katara today. You didn't have to, but we're grateful you did. If you hadn't she would have been kidnaped by those bandits." His voice softened. "So, thank you. And, we're sorry for not trusting you back there. _I'm_ sorry." Zuko didn't respond for a moment. He sized Sokka up before finally coming to a decision. The scowl let up and his eyes seemed a bit warmer than seconds before. Zuko's hand shot out and Sokka immediately understood. With a smile, Sokka shook Zuko's hand.


	12. A Ship

**Prompt:** #099 Clouds  
**Title: **A Ship  
**Word Count: **133  
**Rating: **K

* * *

"That one looks like a ... ship." 

"No, it looks like a lizard."

"What? Are you kidding? A lizard and a ship look nothing alike!" At his Zuko harrumphed and continued looking at the sky.

"What about that one? What does it look like to you?" Katara pointed at a large puff of clouds to their right.

"You ..."

"WHAT! Are you trying to say I'm fat? Because, I will have you know that I am not that big!"

"If you hadn't interrupted me, you would have heard me say 'You, living in my castle. With me.' Really, you shouldn't inter–"

Katara turned on her side to look at Zuko with wide eyes. "Zuko." Her voice was breathy and barely above a whisper. "Really? Do you mean that?" He smiled as she spoke.

"Of course."


	13. The Wolf

**Prompt: **#024 Eyes  
**Title:** The Wolf  
**Word Count:** 170  
**Rating:** K  
**Authors Note:** I'm tired of looking at this. I don't like it too much, but I don't see anything else I can do to it. Let me know what you think!

* * *

His eyes reminded her of a wolf. _He_ reminded her of a wolf. He was stealthy and dangerous, especially when cornered, and most of all, he was deadly. Those eyes of his even shared that same honeyed hue with wolves. They were the eyes of a predator. Aang was his prey and she was caught somewhere in the middle. Prey by association? No, definitely not. In his eyes she didn't matter, only his restored honor mattered. 

Katara wanted to kick and scream when he turned to look at her. Their latest confrontation with Zuko wasn't as hostile as before, but that didn't mean she felt any more comfortable with him looking at her. Damn her nerves! Every time he leveled his gaze on her form her breath became short and her skin felt like it was on fire, her stomach would even start doing countless somersaults. All of that from one heated, brooding look. What could possible make her react this way? It was ridiculous and she couldn't stand it!


	14. Wild Eyed Boy

**Prompt:** #053 Siblings  
**Title:** Wild-eyed Boy  
**Word Count:** 257  
**Rating:** K  
**Authors Note:** Maybe a little spoiler-ish, it takes place after the last chapter in Book 2. Okay, so there isn't any real Zutara in this one, but it is hinted at. A little foreshadowing, perhaps, to what may happen at some point. lol Enjoy!

* * *

Azula watched from across the room as Zuko paced before the largest window in her study. Back and forth. Back and forth. 

"You are going to wear a hole in my floor, dear brother."

The glance he cast her way caused her to frown. She had heard the servants speak of the wild look in Zuko's eyes but never saw it for herself, until that very moment. Honestly, she was a bit surprised. After bringing him home she thought he would have been elated to be there, even if it is on her good graces and he's being used as a pawn (he doesn't need to know that). Finally he stopped in the center of the window, looking out towards the ocean.

Zuko stared out to the horizon. The blue water of the ocean was never something he thought he would find calming after all the time he spent on them, but it was. Blue was now synonymous with calm in his mind. Actually, almost any color other than red had a calming affect on him. Being in his home, around his sister and all this blasted red was wearing on his nerves. He was beginning to feel like a caged animal. A thought struck Azula at that moment.

"You don't have to stay. You can leave. But, know this, if you do leave you cannot ever come back. Not unless father and I are both dead."

He turned sharply to face his _esteemed_ and _honored_ sister. "I guess I'll just have to kill you both, then."


	15. Skirmish

**Prompt:** #073 Blame  
**Title: **Skirmish  
**Word Count:** 181  
**Rating: **K  
**Authors Note: **I was just having a little fun with this one! I really do feel bad for the cabbage guy, really. Oh, and don't ask me _how_ Zuko could tip over a full cart on his own. _He just can!_ Enjoy!

* * *

"Oh, no! My ...!" A large cart tipped over, spilling the vendor's wares in the middle of the street. 

"Zuko! Watch where you're going!"

Zuko gave Katara a significant look. "What are you talking about?"

"You just knocked that guys stuff over! The least you could do is own up to it and help him pick it up!" Katara's stance was rigid, feet shoulder width apart and arms akimbo.

"What? I did nothing wrong! He should _watch where he's going_ next time!"

"Pick it up!"

"No!" Tiny flames flickered to life at Zuko's fingertips and steam came from his nose.

"Oh, you want to play that way, do you?" The waterskin at Katara's side was quickly uncorked and the water hurriedly bent from the skin. A small skirmish began between the benders, it was the equivalent of a slap fight, really. That is not to say that a few items weren't roasted and waterlogged once finished. A stream of fire broke past Katara's guards and headed straight for the vendor's upturned cart, catching it and his vegetables on fire.

"M-my ... MY CABBAGES!!!"


	16. Babbling Brook

**Prompt:** #063 Sound  
**Title:** Babbling Brook  
**Word Count:** 174  
**Rating:** K

* * *

Sometimes he was amazed with her progress. In truth, she amazed him all the time. She had improved so much with her bending skills in such a short time. Any break they had in their quest she could be found practicing, but her favorite time was at night. Her powers were strongest when the moon was shining it's brightest. 

With a flame in hand he went searching for her. He knew that by following the sound of flowing water he could find her. It hadn't failed him yet, and it certainly wouldn't fail him now.

When he finally found her she was in nothing but her under clothes, hair undone and knee-deep in the water. Concentrating on her task, she had a swirling mass of water above her head which she was guiding to and fro. Deciding that she was done for now she let the water slowly trickle down, much like rain, in an exercise of control.

In that moment, he decided that she had never looked more beautiful. His beautiful waterbender.


	17. Favorite

**Prompt:** #064 Smell  
**Title:** Favorite  
**Word Count:** 120  
**Rating:** K  
**Author's Note:** This one, in all honesty, is taken from personal experience. My hubby is a Marine, so obviously he has to PT (which pretty much equals sweaty) a lot. I LOVE the way he smells after he gets back from running. Sounds gross, I know, but he most definitely does not stink! It's the pheromones.

* * *

Before meeting Zuko–and, truth-be-told, a while after meeting him as well–Katara never liked the smell of smoke or anything burning. It didn't disgust her, but it was never a pleasant smell. Isn't it amazing how things change? Katara's new favorite smell is now Zuko after training. He always smelled of soot and sweat with his natural scent mixed it. It would drive her positively wild. There were times (almost every time, really) when he couldn't make it to bathe without her hounding him. Not that he cared. And, now, no one could figure out why when the group had a fire burning Zuko's face would be the epitome of smugness and Katara's eyes took on an oddly hungry look. 


	18. Apples

**Prompt:** #065 Taste  
**Title:** Apples  
**Word Count:** 297  
**Rating:** K

* * *

Knuckles whitened as her hand tightened around the back of the chair she was standing behind. Wide eyes stared unseeingly at the wall across the room and breaths came out in short pants. The plate she had gotten up to return to the kitchen was dropped and forgotten on the table top as soon as Zuko appeared behind her. He was close, far too close for her to know what to think about it. Or, to even think at all. 

From behind her, his hands came to rest next to hers on the back of the chair. "Little miss water tribe," he practically purred into her ear. His breath was warm against the shell of her ear and the length of her throat and it was driving her positively mad. An odd grunt of triumph sounded from the back of his throat and a second later his tongue caressed her ear instead of his breath.

"Zu-ko?" Was that really her voice? It was husky and slightly unsure. She spun around in is arms and pushed her back against the chair. "I don't–what ..." Katara made a slightly strangled sound as Zuko's lips descended upon hers. Her first kiss was exciting, a little strange, absolutely searing and made her weak in the knees. Katara didn't notice when Zuko's hand made it's way into her hair, but she did notice when his tongue slipped past her slightly parted lips. By the gods, she felt like she was melting into a puddle of goo at that moment.

Zuko parted from her slightly and smirked. "Apples, hn?" The pink tinting Katara's cheeks deepened to scarlet instantly. Her eyes dropped to the forgotten plate, the core of the apple still there, sitting on the edge of the table.

"I like apples."


	19. Paying Homage to the Moon Goddess

**Prompt:** #066 Touch  
**Title:** Paying Homage to the Moon Goddess  
**Word Count:** 191  
**Rating:** M  
**Author's Note:** This did not turn out how I had planned at all! In my head this was a competely innocent encounter, and somewhere between my brain and fingers it turned out to be anything but innocent. Oh well! It was lots of fun to write. Yay for limey goodness!

* * *

Warm hands moved from her hip up across her stomach. His palm pressed against her stomach as his fingers traced her ribs and turned in to caress the underside of her breast. She arched her back for him then. Wanton. That is what she was. She craved him. His touch, his voice, the security he provided her, everything about him she wanted. Right now, she wanted his touch most of all. 

Zuko licked a line from just above Katara's bellybutton to the end of her breastbone. She shivered when he blew over that line with heated breath. Her back arched again, this time to try to coax him into touching her. Katara almost jumped when she felt his hands on her ankles, tracing teasing circles as he worked his way up her calves. "_Please_." The word came out soft and was followed by a whimper.

Zuko's lips curled into a feral smile. "Are you ready to scream?" Katara's eye shot open, her breath left her as though she were punched in the gut and she didn't have time to respond before he was covering her body with his own.


	20. The Way You Move

**Prompt:** #067 Sight  
**Title:** The Way You Move  
**Word Count:** 223  
**Rating:** K

* * *

One of Katara's favorite things to do was watch Zuko practice firebending. The movements were sharp, concise, powerful and decidedly masculine. Of course, it helped that he practiced in only his trousers. Watching him practice his _kata_ was enjoyable to her. He repeated a movement over and over until he felt ready to move on. It lulled her into a trance as she watched his muscles ripple and move and he changed positions. Shirtless Zuko with taut muscles and a sheen of sweat covering him, there was no better sight than that. 

One of Zuko's favorite things about practicing was the way Katara would follow him with her eyes the entire time. He could feel her eyes boring into him as he moved. Sometimes it was distracting, most of the time he loved it. He loved the appreciative looks she gave him and how she would lean forward to better watch him preform a difficult maneuver.

She trotted up to him once she recognized he was done for the day. "You look tired." He watched her as she tried to lean towards him to inconspicuously get a sniff of him. He knew how much she loved his scent. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him.

"Not that tired," he replied and waggled his eyebrow suggestively.


	21. Follow the Beat

**Prompt:** 047 Music  
**Title:** Follow the Beat  
**Word Count: **299  
**Rating: **K  
**Author's Note:** The beats in this is used in middle eastern music. The first one is called chiftetelli (pronounced "shift-a-TELL-ee") and is 4/4, the second one is called karsilama and is 9/8. I learned it from my belly dance instructor, but if you want to check out differeny rhythms or whatever go to www. shira. net. (remove spaces.)

* * *

"Mu-Shin isn't so bad looking, either, you know. He's sooo strong, not to mention kind." 

"What about Pakku? Since last year he's grown up a lot. Hardly looks like he did before he went to visit his aunt in the northern country."

A slow beat drifted to Katara's ears, slightly downing out her new friends' voices. All she could hear were the drums, but it was like nothing she'd ever heard before.

_dum ta tek-e-tah tek-e-tah doom doom tek dum ta tek-e-tah tek-e-tah doom doom tek_

"Hey, Jin, Karri. What is that sound?" Both girls paused in their discussion of boys Katara had never heard of and listened. Simultaneously, they both squealed.

"The festival! It's starting!" "We have to get you to the festival grounds!" Jin grabbed Katara's left wrist while Karri grabbed her right and they both proceeded to drag her to the center of the village. The drum beat developed into a melody accompanied by wood flutes and other various instruments. "You must dance with us!"

Although she was a little uncomfortable, Katar danced with them. It was probably considered bad luck to not dance when there was a festival being thrown partly in your honor. Team Avatar defeated the spirit beast that was attacking the village at night, so the village paid them back by having a festival for them. How could she say no?

As more people made their way to the festival Katara became more comfortable. There were more people dancing and the music had picked up considerably.

_doom tek-e-dum tek-e-dum tek-e-dum ta ta doom tek-e-dum tek-e-dum tek-e-dum ta ta_

Pretty soon her body was moving on auto-pilot to the beat and she was thoroughly enjoying herself. Getting lost in the music was the perfect stress relief at the end of a hard day.


	22. Let the Music Move You

**Prompt:** #048 Dance  
**Title:** Let the Music Move You  
**Word Count: **289  
**Rating: **K

* * *

Zuko silently watched Katara dance from across the fire. Far across the fire. He couldn't stand to be near her as he took note of the way her body moved in rhythm with the beat. 

They had "agreed" to stop in yet another town to help the townspeople with their problem that was _far too large for them to handle themselves_. Yeah, right. Oh, and now they want to have a celebration in honor of their freedom from evil spirit, oni, rabid rabbit, whatever. And, _of course_, Avatar and company are invited. So, they had stayed for the festival. It only made sense that Katara would join in and want to learn the dances native to the village. Zuko had expected this, but what he didn't expect was all the attention she would get. Did they have to look at her like that?!

Having finally had enough, he stalked to the dancing water bender. At first he wasn't sure what he would do, but once he reached her he found himself moving in time to the music and her body, not touching but close enough to get the point across. To say Katara was surprised would be an understatement. Never would she have guess that he would actually dance with her! Zuko noticed the appreciative stares she was getting had turned haughty, they were sure she would push Zuko away. He would show them!

The fire prince leaned towards Katara, his cheek brushed against hers as he whispered in her ear. "Don't they know that you're mine." It was a statement, not a question. She looked up at him in surprise just before his mouth came crashing down on hers in a possessive kiss. Katara didn't push him away.


	23. It Won't Work

**Prompt:** #005 Two of a Kind  
**Title:** It Won't Work  
**Word Count: **117  
**Rating: **K  
**Author's Note:** Well, this is more wishful thinking into the land of the Gaang Zuko and Iroh. The next two go with this one.

* * *

Zuko whirled around to face the avatar, his back ram-rod straight and eyebrows drawn down in anger. "What?" 

"I said, I know what you're doing and it won't work!"

"I heard you the first time!"

"So, why did you ask me to repeat myself?" the young monk huffed in indignation.

"Tch, and just how do you think you're going to stop me, Avatar?" Zuko stole a glance over Aang's head towards camp, where _she_ was getting ready for lunch while _they_ went hunting.

"Katara would never go for you. You're our enemy, remember?" A smug smirk passed over Aang's face as the prince stalked off farther into the words.

"We'll see about that," was Zuko's growled reply.


	24. Four Sparrowkeets

**Prompt:** #056 Teammates  
**Title:** Four Sparrowkeets  
**Word Count: **260  
**Rating: **K

* * *

Aang and Zuko made their way back to camp with barely a word spoken to the other the entire trip. Sure, there was the "conversation" they had before they set out, but that didn't count. Not to Zuko, anyway. Zuko's eye moved from the three fish on the line in the monk's hand to the four sparrowkeets strung together in his own hand. 

"They're no elephant koi, but I think they'll do! What do you think, Katara?" Aang held the fish up for her inspection.

"They will do just fine, Aang." A small smile played it's way across her lips as Aang handed her the fish before bounding off towards the bison. Zuko heard the avatar call out something about a bath, but paid him no heed as he watched Katara, who was currently smiling up at him. "And, what do you have for me, Prince?" Her smile brightened and he couldn't help but return it.

He lifted the birds as he sat next to her. "Ah, sparrowkeets. You got four of them, too. Not bad." Silence settled upon them as they each went about their own tasks–Katara gutting and scaling the fish while Zuko plucked and cut the birds for roasting. "You two must work well together to have gotten as much as you did," was Katara's quiet comment to Zuko.

"Hn," was the response she get from the fire prince. Not that she was surprised, of course. "I think we work better together," he finished as he motioned to the cleaned fish and birds. Now _that_ was surprising.


	25. The Only Way

**Prompt:** #015 Fear  
**Title:** The Only Way  
**Word Count: **233  
**Rating: **K  
**Authors Note:** Well, what do you know? I'm a quarter of the was done with this challenge! Only 75 left! w00t!

* * *

Toph let her feet dangle over the edge of the water as Aang bathed Appa. The tadpoles and small fish nibbled lightly on her toes as she sunned herself in the grass. _There is really nothing better than relaxing outside in the sun._ She quietly hummed to herself. 

"I think I may have been wrong." When did Aang get so close?

"Big surprise there, air-head." She snickered quietly at her playful bard. Aang didn't seem quite as amused.

"No, really. What if she does fall for him? What will happen then? What about me?" Aang's voice cracked with distress. The others may have not noticed it, but she picked up on it. Not being able to see had a way of making you very perceptive.

"You know what the guru said, Aang. You have to let her go, it's the only way for you to succeed. Besides, have you heard his voice? It's so deep and dreamy. It could make any girl melt, really. The way he carries himself is so strong and proud. I bet _he_ has no problem pleasing ladies, unlike that dolt, Sok–"

"Okay! I get it!" She heard the rippling of the water as he air glided over to Appa. Hmm, she was only teasing him, but maybe it was too much. He sounded pretty upset. She would have to talk to Iroh about this later.


	26. Peace Offering

**Prompt:** #078 Gift  
**Title:** Peace Offering  
**Word Count: **395  
**Rating: **K  
**Authors Note: **Wow, it's been a really long time since I've updated! Almost seven months! Holy crap, sorry guys. I'll try not to do that again. Anyway, I hope y'all like this one! I think it's my longest yet.

* * *

Her eyes moved from his face to the object in his out-stretched hand and back. "What is that?" The trepidation in her voice was mirrored be the wary look in her eyes. 

"Think of it as a … peace offering to the Water Tribes."

"But, Zuko, you know as well as I do there is no hostility between out lands any longer. There is no need for such an offer."

"Do you really think it wise to deny an offer of peace from the Fire Nation?" Although they both knew there was no real threat in the words he spoke a frown still marred Katara's pretty features. After a moment of hesitation she nodded her head in acquiescence.

"Okay. I accept you offer on behalf of the Northern and Southern Water Tribes."

"As you should. Now, lift your hair." Katara chose to ignore Zuko's self-satisfied tone and did as he asked. He clasped the gold garnet encrusted choker around her slender neck and took his time to ensure it sat perfectly above her pulse point. Small goose bumps formed where the cool metal came into contact with her warm skin. Finally, the Fire Prince lifted a small hand-held mirror for her to see his gift. He smiled lightly at her surprised gasp.

"Thank you. It's beautiful."

"Indeed."

---

"Hello, Mrs. Aiko! How are you today?" Katara smiled pleasantly at the elderly shop-keeper.

"Oh, I'm doing quite well, deary. I think I'll be around for a while longer yet." A warm, easy smile graces Mrs. Aiko's face as she watched Master Katara wander about the small shop.

After inspecting the elderly woman's wares Katara finally brought her purchases to the front desk. "Well, this is all I will be getting for today. When will your next shipment come in?"

"Not until late next wee—Oh, my goodness! That must be some man you've caught yourself. A fine man, indeed!" Mrs. Aiko exclaimed as her eyes settled on the garnet choker about Katara's neck, completely ignoring the younger woman's purchases. Katara sputtered at her exclamation, her mind reeling at the thought of the significance of chokers in the Water Tribes. How could she have forgotten? Katara was saved from answering as another shop patron did the job for her.

"Yes, he is a fine man." Zuko nearly laughed at the surprised look on Katara's suddenly fiery-red face.


	27. No, Not Zuko!

**Prompt:** #034 Attack  
**Title:** No, Not Zuko!  
**Word Count: **290  
**Rating: **K  
**Author's Note:** Yeah, this is total crack!Fic, I couldn't help myself. Sorry if this sucks! Oh, and as always, comments and critique are welcome!

_

* * *

Creak_

_"__Mrph__."_

_Thud_

Uncle Iroh paused in the dimly lit hallway near the doors he knew led to his beloved nephew's chamber. Grey brows knitted together in concentration as he listened to the sounds coming from the room intently. A creak and a high-pitched giggle sounded from behind the door. "Ah." A look of understanding spread across the old general's features, but he did not move from his spot near the door.

Yet another thud sounded, followed by a grunt—which could have only come from Zuko—and another feminine giggle. The bed squeaked loudly and was followed by a grunt, a short shout of protest and more laughter from both parties. Uncle Iroh's previously pleasant expression evaporated into a worried frown. "Surely, he isn't …"

After a particularly loud squeak of the bed and a shout Iroh threw open the doors to Zuko's chamber. "Zuko! What are you …!" He paused at the sight of feathers covering the floor and floating lazily throughout the air. On the bed stood the water-bender girl, towering above Zuko with a pillow poised for attack above her head, ready to beat down her opponent. Zuko stood on the floor before Katara with his pillow in mid-swing at her midsection. Both paused in the middle of their attack to look expectantly to Iroh. "Ah, ha ha. What are you doing later? I'd love for you both to join me for tea," he finished lamely, and not a little nervously.

"We would love to," Katara answered with a small bow. As Iroh shut the door he heard Katara finally launch he attack on Zuko's unsuspecting head.

"Kids. They will be the death of me." Uncle Iroh wiped a small bead of sweat from his brow.


	28. Sacrifice

**Author:** Foxfire Inari  
**Prompt:** #002 Ends  
**Title:** Sacrifice  
**Word Count: **1,789  
**Rating: K  
****Author's Note: **Fire Palace? Carriages? I'm not too sure about either of those, but they'll do.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Zuko, but you have to understand I just can't live like that." A frown creased Katara's brow and she looked down to the highly polished floor of the throne room in the Fire Palace. Her tanned fingers worried the hem of her formal robes as she avoided the eyes of the Fire Lord.

"I ... understand," Zuko replied with stony resignation. His reaction to her words was immediate—his feet shifted and his back straightened, his posture suddenly rigid. With hands clasped behind his back he strode from the room, leaving Katara alone.

___________________________________________________________

With his trademark scowl firmly in place, Zuko scanned the dining room, his eyes flitting from one guest to the next. A seemingly dismissive wave of his hand beckoned a servant to his side.

"Where is Master Katara?" he inquired in a hushed tone.

Replying in the same hushed tone the servant said, "She has left, my Lord. Early this afternoon she packed her things and caught a carriage to the port." The servant left after another casual flick of the Fire Lord's wrist.

___________________________________________________________

Dinner, having long been cleared, had turned into mingling and dancing of the guests. Many of the men, mostly military officers and high officials, stood along the outskirts discussing politics and the latest advancements in military tactics while the women moved throughout groups of men and women, chatting amicably with other guests and luring their husbands to the dance floor. Fire Lord Zuko, of course, was not immune to the whims of his wife as she led him to the floor with the others.

As Zuko gazed at his wife with a smile that did not reach his eyes, he thought ruefully of his station and all the sacrifices it entailed. Marriage for political advantage was everything and love just did not factor into the equation. His wife fit the bill perfectly. Her family, a strong clan in the Fire Nation, was influential and she was subservient, gentle and a fire bender. Yes, she was perfect for the position and everything that his people wanted and needed. Unfortunately she was everything he did not want.


	29. Not so Tough

**Author:** Foxfire_Inari  
**Prompt:** #008 Future  
**Title:** Not so Tough  
**Word Count:** 288  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Katara and Zuko bond over remembrances of the last council.  
**Author's Notes:** Friendship!Zutara. This was actually inspired by a weekly perfection prompt for dokuga_contest.

* * *

Warm candlelight flickered throughout the small study and reflected off the polished wood paneled walls. Steam rose lazily from a squat tea kettle and a set of small cups that sat surrounded by small dishes of half eaten food in the middle of the low lying table. Two figures lounged at the table, one across from the other, each momentarily lost to their own thoughts. The man, the newly appointed Fire Lord, gave an indelicate snort that drew the attention of his companion. A small smile bloomed across Katara's face as a delicate brow rose inquisitively.

"What? Are you thinking of the looks on you Generals' faces when you told them you would not be commissioning any new war ships?" she queried.

"My advisors' reactions to the news of a peace treaty with Earth Kingdom, actually," he responded with a low chuckle. "If all my councils are that amusing, being Fire Lord won't be so tough after all." Zuko slouched over even more with the force of the laughter he'd kept in check through the meeting.

The Water Tribes' ambassador's mouth twitched. "Or, when you mentioned your plans to help rebuild the Air Temples?" Zuko just laughed harder and Katara grinned at his open display of amusement as at the thought of his advisors' chins hitting the floor collectively.

Once his mirth faded, Katara whispered, "Zuko, you know it won't be easy. Your people, especially your advisors and your military, have held on to their beliefs for one hundred years." Zuko sobered immediately.

"I know." His hand cautiously slid over her smaller one. "But, perhaps, it won't be so hard." They shared a tentative smile before Katara started to giggle.

"Can we bring Momo to the next council?"


	30. Strangers 'til Now

**Author:** Foxfire_Inari  
**Prompt:** #057 Strangers  
**Title:** Strangers 'til Now  
**Word Count: **625  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Zuko asks a delicate question in a very indelicate manner.  
**Author's Notes:** This drabble is inspired by one of my favorite scenes in one of my favorite books.

* * *

When Katara saw Zuko step into the path from the shadows her hand automatically flew to her waterskin stopper.

"No. Wait! I mean you no harm!" Zuko raised his arms placidly, as if to illustrate his point.

Although she still eyed him warily, her hand slowly lowered back to her side. "What do you want, Zuko?"

"I want to—that is, I came to ask …" he abruptly stopped himself and closed his eyes in an attempt to gather his thoughts. Katara watched him curiously, her interest piqued by his odd behavior. "Katara, I want you to … to be my girlfriend. It's crazy, I know. Believe me, I've thought it over many times and it never stops being crazy. I like you. A lot. Against my will, my better judgment, and the concerns of my family and the prejudices of my people. Our backgrounds could not be any more different. My family can be traced for one dozen generations, royalty all, and I am a prince. You are practically an orphan with no connections. I bet your family has never even left the Southern Water Tribe." Katara's eyebrow began to twitch at his proclamations, but Zuko took no notice. "Plus, we already know my family hates you. Azula would like nothing more than to have a waterbender barbeque. Our nations have been enemies for one hundred year; that's a lot to overcome! Of course, we can't overlook our natural elements. We're polar opposites, and everyone knows that your best match is within your own element! It's against my nature to want something so obviously wrong for me, I know my duty, but my feelings for you cannot be repressed! I love you, Katara! I won't be happy until you are by my side."

"You love me. You love me _despite_ your better judgment, your will and even against your very nature?" she asked in a slow, flat tone. At Zuko's affirmative nod her expression darkened. "Are you insane? No! No, I will not be your girlfriend. I will never be your anything!" The young prince stared incredulously as she stomped her foot.

"How can you reject me like this? I won't be tossed aside! "

"That! That is how I can reject you! How can I not, after your blatant disregard for the feelings of others and your holier-than-thou attitude? Just because you say you love me? After you told me you like me against your own will? It doesn't work like that in the real world, Fire Prince! My family is none of your concern, especially when it's your nation's fault that I'm 'practically an orphan.' You may as well have said you think I'm trash." Katara screeched when she saw the horrified look on Zuko's reddening face. "You do! You think I'm trash!"

"I didn't say that and you know I didn't!"

"You're right, you didn't say it. Don't act like you weren't thinking it. How can you possibly deny it after all the things you've said?"

The Fire Prince facepalmed and groaned in frustration. "So, this is what you think of me?"

"Yes! But, I have other reasons and you know it. You've kidnapped me and held me hostage, you've pursued Aang relentlessly and you've tried to kill all of us more than once. Do you disagree?"

"No, but to restore my honor I had—"

"I know all about your honor, Zuko, and it means nothing to me! You know what? I don't want you explanations." To emphasize her assertion, Katara spun on her heel and stomped back the direction from which she came. Angrily, she called over her shoulder, "And, don't follow me!"

Zuko blinked owlishly after her retreating for and wondered, dejectedly, if salvation could still be possible.


End file.
